


kidnapped / devastation and worry

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cold Weather, Hoshido, Kidnapping, M/M, Nohr, Post Revelations, Post-Awakening, Search Parties, black market, odin talking abt his homeland up in this club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: takumi turns up missing the night of a party.what happened to him?( angst & referenced gore )





	kidnapped / devastation and worry

**Author's Note:**

> hng this was a wattpad request. 
> 
> usually i wouldn’t write angst since i’m rather terrible at it in retrospect. but!! here we go.

A lavish party was being held tonight. It was a party to celebrate Ankanos’ defeat. Hoshido decided to hold the party because, well, Nohr didn’t want to cause any danger to the Hoshidans, since they were still despised by the country. Hoshido was a bit more accepting, therefore the party was held there. 

The party guest list was like any other Hoshidan celebration: it was public. There was always a trust between all Hoshidans, they never worried about getting precious items stolen. Then again, crime was on the down low. 

Corrin and Azura were to come from Valla to visit Hoshido for the party, since this party WAS for the defeat of Ankanos. The two were pushing themselves to the limit trying to rebuild Valla, the party being a small but stress relieving getaway. 

 

Now, it’s the night of the party. The Nohrians had arrived the night before, and were now getting ready for the party. Elise, Xander, and Camilla had made their best efforts to dress up. Leo, however, decided he was going to show up in his armor. It was formal enough, Leo thought. His elder sister did not think so. 

“Leo, dear. Are you really going to show up to a party dressed in your armor? You want to make a good impression, you know~?” The purple haired beauty mused, “Im sure we can find something nice for you to wear, right?” Camilla tapped a finger on her chin. She was all done up. Camilla wore a black dress with rather expensive jewelry. She was dressed for the occasion, you could say. 

“Camilla, I’m fine. No one in Hoshido will even care that I’m wearing my armor.” Leo grumbled, shoving a hairband on his head. Camilla chuckled, fixing it. 

“Well, at least your little headband is fancy. Is it new?” The wyvern rider said with a smile. Leo nodded. “Well, I suppose I can’t convince you out of the armor. Be nice, alright? I’d hate for you to come off as a nasty person.” Camilla sternly said, coming off as a mother telling her child to behave. In a way, it was like that. 

“Ugh...fine. I’ll meet you outside in a minute.” Leo said, dismissing his sister. The blonde watched her leave, groaning when she closed the door. All of this was so...stressing. He did this all the time in Nohr, how come he’s worried about his reputation now? He didn’t want to come off as rude to the sweet Sakura, and definitely not the rather scary Ryoma or Hinoka. Takumi though? Leo didn’t want to ruin their close relationship because he got all snappy at some Hoshidans. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Leo quickly finished preparing. Sadly, bags cannot be completely wiped off someone’s face in a matter of seconds, therefore they had to stay. How terrible, Leo thought to himself. Standing up straight, Leo decided it was time to make his way to the party. 

 

Well, it was definitely a party. Leo was not overwhelmed though, but we wasn’t underwhelmed either. It was just right. The sight of the people were just breathtaking. Leo could never get over how beautiful Hoshidan culture was. In fact, it might have stopped him in his tracks completely. 

“Uhhh...Leo?” The young troubadour stood in front of her brother, who appeared to be legitimately lost in his own thoughts. Sighing, Elise spoke again. “Leo, what are you thinking about? Is it Takumi?” The princess jokes, snapping Leo out of his thoughts. 

“What? Takumi?! We are just friends!” Leo felt his face get red. Elise laughed loudly, giving Leo a moment to regain his proper posture and attitude. “It’s rash of you to come to such conclusions, Elise.” Leo grumbled, trying to keep a calm tone. The blonde giggled, running off. Probably to find Sakura...

Leo made his way into the crowd, hoping to find Takumi or one of his retainers. Niles and Odin quickly disappeared, seeing this as their chance to have fun. The prince couldn’t blame the two, he would do the same. 

The Nohrian just couldn’t seem to find the archer. But he did find Corrin and Azura, maybe they knew where Takumi was...? 

“Corrin, there you are.” Leo approached the two, Corrin happily smiled at the blonde. “Do you have any idea where Takumi could be? I haven’t seen him at all today.” Azura looked to Leo and then back to Corrin. 

“I’m sorry, I have no idea where he is. He might still be getting ready, ask Ryoma.” Corrin responded, the smile turning into a small frown.. Azura shook her head. 

“I have no idea where he is either.” The songstress sighed. Leo looked away. Takumi would be here by now, wouldn’t he? The party had started over an hour ago. The Nohrians always show up fashionably late. Deciding that Corrin was right, Leo went to go find Ryoma. 

This was no simple task. There were far too many people to get through easily. Luckily, though, Xander was tall enough to spot from a mile away. Hopefully, just hopefully, the Samurai will be with his brother. The Nohrian had to push his way through the crowd, but he luckily got to his brother and, thank god, Ryoma. 

“Oh, hello Leo.” Xander smiled at his brother, “You look distressed, what’s wrong?” Ryoma turned to look at Leo. The prince hadn’t even considered he looked the slightest bit concerned. Well, that aside, he needed to know where the archer was. 

“Ryoma, do you know where Takumi is? I haven’t seen him at all.” The blonde tried not to sound concerned. Ryoma tapped his chin. 

“Ah, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him, that’s for sure.” The Samurai looked around, spotting Oboro, “Why not ask one of his most trustworthy retainers? Oboro should know. Although, she’s a little aggressive towards Nohrians.” Ryoma weakly smiled, gesturing towards the spear wielding retainer. Leo looked at her. Oboro was their best bet, after all. Carefully, Leo approached her. 

“You are one of Takumi’s retainers, correct? You are Oboro?” Oboro turned to Leo upon hearing her name, an angry look coming from her. 

“What do you want, Nohrian scum?” The blue haired girl hissed. Leo ignored her insult, speaking without showing any signs of acknowledgement. 

“I was wondering where Takumi was. No one knows where he is, I was wondering if you would?” The blonde explained, seeing Oboro’s expression soften. 

“Lord Takumi? Last time I saw him he was preparing for the celebration...I should go fetch him!” Oboro seemed to panic. “Now, if you will excuse me—“ 

“Go and fetch Takumi. You must be worried about him, right?” Leo tried to smile, watching as Oboro ran off. Hopefully she’s quick, something seemed amiss. But for now, all Leo could do was wait.  
i  
-

“I—I cant find him.” Oboro approached Leo, “His Fujin Yumi was on the floor...” The girl held it up. Leo paled. 

“You’ve searched everywhere, correct?” Oboro gave Leo a nod, “What about the guards?” 

“They haven’t seen him, at all.” Oboro sighed, “I’m going to tell Ryoma. If something bad is happening, we must not waste any time.” Leo agreed with the retainer, feeling devastation build up inside of him. Takumi wasn’t missing, was he? 

“I’ll come with you...” Leo said, trying not to let his voice shake. It was sinking in. Takumi was missing, there was no doubt. Oboro nodded, she was too worried to even try and be aggressive. 

 

“Ryoma!” Oboro jogged over to the Hoshidan, “I fear that lord Takumi is missing.” She held up his Fujin Yumi. Ryoma’s happy smile faded. 

“Takumi? Missing...?” His words appeared to trail off, “We must find the captor. They will pay with their blood. Takumi is strong enough to defend himself, so if he really was kidnapped his captor must’ve overpowered him.” Ryoma grumbled, reaching for his Raijinto. Xander decided it was a good time to step in. 

“Ryoma calm down. We can form a search party and deal with the captor when we find Takumi. No need to be so rash. I do not truly understand how it would feel so have your sibling kidnapped by an unknown force, but try to calm down.” Xander made an attempt to reassure. He was trying his best, at least. “A search party is out best bet, I can begin to form one—“ Leo felt himself panic, he needed to be somewhere alone...This was all too real. 

Ryoma took a breath, “Alright. We should start as soon as possible.” Xander nodded, “We should alert everyone first, though. Leo, can you tell my siblings?” The Nohrian prince nodded. Ryoma must be so worried...

-

“Takumi is gone..?” Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. Elise patted her on the shoulder. The priestess covered her face, “Oh Takumi...please be safe!” 

“It’s alright, Sakura. We will find your brother soon, I promise!” Elise weakly smiled, hugging her friend. “Takumi is super strong! Im sure he’s doing fine!” Sakura continued to weep, Elise continuing to reassure her. Leo felt bad for Sakura...Takumi was so close with her...

-

“Missing? There is a traitor among us!” Hinoka hissed. She didn’t have her spear on her, but she. still was threatening. “I will join a search party, taking to the skies is efficient.” Camilla nodded. 

“I will join Hinoka. My wyvern is rather good at tracking down Hoshidans.” The taller princess spoke, a hand on her hip. “Don’t worry, Leo dear. We will find Takumi.” Leo managed a smile toward the princesses. 

“The traitor needs to prepare himself for my wrath. No one messes with the Hoshidans and gets away with it!” Hinoka hissed, “Come on Camilla, let’s get ready.” 

-

Leo sighed, where were his retainers? They should help search too. Scanning over the area, he spotted Odin. He was with Laslow and Selena. They were huddled close together, seeming to share information that they didn’t want anyone else to hear. Leo approached them away. 

“Odin.” Leo hissed, making his retainer jump. “Takumi is missing. I’m going to form a search party. Do you have any idea where Niles is?” 

“Niles? Odin Dark has no idea where his fellow comadre is!” Odin winked, making a weird pose. Leo raised an eyebrow, groaning. 

“Alright, that’s fine.” Leo tried to keep his temper down, “Laslow, Selena, you two should go join a search party too.” The two nodded, running off. 

“What should the great Odin Dark do?” The mage awkwardly asked. 

“Stay here. I will be back.” Leo pointed at the ground, “If you see Niles, you can come find me.” Odin nodded, watching Leo walk off into the crowd of people. 

Now, where is that outlaw? Niles was probably drinking, or flirting with any attractive person in sight. Just keep a lookout for white hair and an eyepatch...There he was! 

“Niles, there you are!” Leo walked up to him, interrupting the conversation Niles was having with Subaki. 

“I’ve heard.” The outlaw said, “I’m assuming you are fetching me so we can go search?” Niles grinned. 

“Oh? You guessed correct.” Leo grumbled to himself. “Come on. We need to hurry.” The thought of Takumi hurt made Leo feel...sad. He genuinely cared about him! Leo’s emotions were more scrambled than eggs were. 

-

The search party wasn’t a success. Takumi was yet to be found. What kind of monster would do such a thing? Kidnapping is unjustified, and what the captor could do was even worse. All of these worrying thoughts made Leo feel like he was drowning. This endless feeling inside him just made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. But Leo couldn’t cry, he’s not weak. He cant be weak. 

Ryoma and Hinoka were angry that someone would even dare to kidnap their sibling. Sakura simply continued to worry and cry. And Corrin? Corrin hasn’t said a thing. He just kept a gloomy face on. The Nohrians did their best to comfort the Hoshidans. Corrin cracked at breakfast the next morning. 

“Why Takumi? Out of everyone in the entire country, it had to be one of my siblings!” Corrin burst out. Azura placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Corrin, try to c—“ Azura was cut off by Corrin. 

“It’s just not justified, Azura. I just want to have a relatively good rest of my life. No more war, just peace.” Corrin looked down at his food before grumbling to himself. “I should just leave, I’m not that hungry anyways...” He stood up, and against Azura’s wishes, left. The blue haired songstress followed him. 

The rest of the dinner was silent. Everyone felt bad. Everyone. 

-

But when the time came, the Nohrians had to return home. Of course, the Hoshidans were fine on their own, but Leo still wanted to stay and help. It was the best he could do for his friend, right? The Nohrians promised to spread their search into Nohr, for there was a possibility he was taken there. 

One day, though, Xander asked Leo to go alone to the Southern part of Nohr. 

“Leo? Do you mind going down to this town south of here? There have been reports of a black market down there, and Camilla and I are far too busy right now. I just need an investigation, I will send troops with you. If you do decide to do this for me, you will need to depart as soon as possible.” Xander looked to his brother. Leo tapped on his chin. 

“I suppose I can. I will depart tonight.” Leo spoke softly. This could keep Takumi’s disappearance off his mind...hopefully. 

-

It was cold that night, even through Leo’s armor. His siblings gave their goodbyes, and he set off. His retainers tagged along too. It would take a week to make it there, four to five days if they tried hard enough. 

-

It was a long week, but they made it there. It was unspeakably cold, who would hold any sort of outdoor market here? Then again, it was probably underground somewhere...

“Niles? Try and sniff out the entrance to this stupid market.” Leo grumbled, his retainer agreeing and running off. It didn’t take very long. 

“Lord Leo, I’ve found it. All I had to do is speak to a few thieves, nothing much.” Niles reported, “They told me not to go in if I’m...sensitive to anything gorey.” He continued to speak. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I’m not Corrin or Elise.” Leo sighed, “Show me the way.” Niles nodded. 

Niles was correct. Everything here was just...inhumane. From animals to people, the sight was disgusting and scarring. Leo shivered at the sight when they entered. 

“It’s worse than I thought...” Leo said, looking around. “This is disgusting.” He looked to Odin, who was trying not to look at anything. 

“Lord Leo, is that who I think it is...?” Niles pointed at a man who was tied up. Silver hair...Oh god. Leo covered his mouth. He felt as if he were to throw up. 

“...Takumi?” Leo whispered, this was getting more and more sickening by the second. The blonde made his way over. His retainers following from behind. This terrible feeling brewing inside of him continued to increase as he got closer. When he finally made his way in front of the man, he crouched down. It was, in fact, Takumi. “Oh my lord, Takumi.” 

Takumi looked up. He was half starved, cut and extremely tired. A man so great, turned weak. It was terrifying. His lips were dry and bleeding, he probably was sick too. Takumi was too weak to even speak. His hair was down and matted. This was terrifying. 

“Lord Leo?” Niles spoke with careful words, “We should get out of here. We are receiving more stares than usual.” Leo nodded. 

“We need to get Takumi out of here, any plans?” Leo’s voice was extremely shaky. 

“Grab and run? I can get Odin to distract.” Niles suggested, “I can help get him out of here. We are relatively close to the exit.” 

“Alright...Odin? Do your thing.” The prince looked at his retainer, Odin nodded, walking to where everyone could see him. 

Taking a deep sigh, Odin tried not to focus on anything around him. “It tis I! Odin Dark! The slayer of the great Fell Dragon! Hero and Prince of a far away country!” Well, Odin was good at his thing...

Leo and Niles had to move quickly. The two grabbed Takumi, trying to be extremely careful, making for the exit. 

“Hey! Those two are stealing!” Oh lord. They were caught. Odin began to stumble on his words, the two continued to move on. Odin getting louder. 

“—And my mother is a beautiful cleric! My cousin and Uncle are great swordmasters!” Odin tried to get the attention back on him. Leo prayed this would work. They were so close to the exit...! 

They got out, thank god. Odin followed behind moments later. Leo quickly untied Takumi. 

“He needs medical attention. Did Xander send any Clerics with us? I’m sure he did.” Leo looked at Takumi. Leo felt his heart sink in his chest. Why did this have to happen to Takumi of all people?

“We have to find a cleric quickly.” Odin spoke, swallowing, “The great Odin Dark did not enjoy that place...” The mage sighed. 

“No one did, Odin.” Niles’ voice was low, “But yes, let’s find a cleric. We should head for the capital as soon as possible. This kind of weather is not good for someone as sickly as Prince Takumi.” 

-

Once the message of Takumi being found was sent to the capital, Leo set out. Luckily, Takumi was getting better by the day, but he still spent most of his time unconscious. Hopefully when they get back to the capital Elise will be able to speed up the process. 

When they eventually did arrive back at the capital, there was a whole  
fuss. Elise quickly got to work healing Takumi and the Hoshidans arrived a few days later. Everyone was so glad that the archer was alright. 

-

“Leo?” Ryoma entered the room. Leo was sitting with Takumi, who was doing much, much better. “I just wanted to thank you for saving my brother.” Leo smiled. 

“No need for thanks. We should all be glad that Takumi is alright.” Leo looked at the archer. He was taking a nap, he was probably tired of Elise’s ‘Don’t do anything aggressive o your body or I will be very, VERY mad!’, Leo was tired of it anyway.

Ryoma smiled, “I still thank you. Who knows what would have happened to Takumi if you haven’t found him when you did.” 

Leo nodded, “I did what I knew was right...Takumi would’ve died if I didn’t act when I did.” The blondes eyes fell to the floor. “Anyone would do the same.”

“Give yourself some credit, Leo.” Ryoma spoke, his eyes falling on his sleeping brother. “We are working on finding the original captor. He will pay for his actions.”

“People who dare to do things are gruesome as what happened to Takumi are unjustified...I just hope this never happens again.” Leo looked up to Ryoma, “Takumi didn’t deserve this. No one does.”

“You’re right, Leo.” Ryoma sighed, “Well, I have to be going. We are planning to depart with Takumi tomorrow, assuming he is in good enough health.”

“I’m sure he will. Elise sure does know how to do a good job.” Leo managed to smile, watching as Ryoma left. The blonde couldn’t help but look back at Takumi. 

He was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> i hopes y’all enjoyed that sad mess of an angst. 
> 
> if y’all have any criticism i will take it!! 
> 
> —
> 
> y’all should totally follow my twitter : https://mobile.twitter.com/fliplando  
>  i shitpost about sims on there. i’m also rlly friendly and will follow you back if you have a nice icon


End file.
